


Braided

by iKnowHowToDuck



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnowHowToDuck/pseuds/iKnowHowToDuck
Summary: A short, fluffy fic.Be warned: Very fluffy.





	Braided

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am posting my first Roisa Fic because I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. All mistakes are mine.

When Luisa opened her eyes after a good night's sleep, she took in the sight before her. She and Rose had fallen asleep on the couch in their submarine (because of course Rose somehow fit a couch on their submarine). Anyway, they were watching a movie that Rose had downloaded onto her computer the last time they had ascended to wifi depths. It was nothing special, in fact, it was a rather boring and average rom-com. But they had eaten popcorn and cuddled and made fun of it together (Rose again bringing up her point of how ridiculous straight dudes act at weddings). In fact, the whole night had been more reminiscent of typical Susanna behavior than of typical Rose behavior, leaving Luisa to yet again try to reconcile the fact that those two distinct people were just one person: Rose. It has always been Rose. 

But now here they were, Rose still asleep, her hair splayed across the back of the couch. Luisa was glad that her hair was still long, unlike the dead Rose's. She shuddered at the unwelcome image of that night. She started playing with Rose's hair in an attempt to push away those feelings and remind herself that it was this moment that was real, not the other one. She picked three small strands and started braiding them together. The repetitive nature of the act helped her to stay calm. Before long, there was a thin braid nestled against the rest of Rose's dark hair. It looked nice. Luisa realized that she had never seen Rose with her hair braided. Most of the time it was down and on occasion it was pulled back into a ponytail. Then, of course, Luisa's natural scientific curiosity came into play. If Rose looked hot with her hair down and hot with it in a ponytail, how hot would she look with it braided? And with Rose still sleeping peacefully, well, it was the perfect time for an experiment. 

Rose awoke to a strange light pulling sensation on her scalp. Luisa...  
"What're you doing?" Rose said in her quiet, demanding an answer voice. Exactly as she said it once before (or at least that's the way it sounded in her head). In her head, it was a questions that demanded an answer. To Luisa, it sounded not only like Rose was half-asleep but also like she honestly didn't really mind. Exactly like before, except this time Rose was half-asleep, and Luisa knew she wasn't going to put up any sort of fight, not even a pretend one.  
"Shh, don't interfere. And Rose?"  
"Mmm?" Still half-asleep.  
"Try not to move too much"

Minutes passed in silence before Rose woke up enough to try to analyze the situation. Luisa was definitely pulling on her hair in some way... it was consistent, so it must have a purpose.... Oh! She must be braiding it. So this is what having your hair braided felt like. Rose had never had her hair braided. Her stepmother was too busy running her crime ring to have time for something as frivolous as hair braiding, and Rose never had a sister or any real friends. As such, she didn't know how to braid hair herself. So yeah, this was new. 

Rose was starting to get bored. She wanted to get up, to move, to stretch, anything. But any time she shifted positions eve a little bit, Luisa would reprimand her. In her boredom, she resorted to making idle conversation. 

"Soo..."  
"Yeah?" Answered Luisa, her mind focused on the task on hand. It had been awhile since she french braided anyone's hair and she wanted to get it right.  
"What do you want for breakfast? I can have the chef make anything, you know." Luisa chuckled. There was Rose, always trying to show off, always trying to impress her.  
"I hate to break it to you babe, but it's lunchtime"  
"Well, what do you say we break the rules and have pancakes anyways?" Rose couldn't see Luisa's face, but she could picture the look that would live there as she acquiesced to Rose's suggestion. A slight eye-roll, a slight smile. She knew that even while Luisa rolled her eyes, they would still sparkle in that particular way that they did when she was happy. Luisa was always so easy to read, Or at least, she was to Rose. Rose smiled to herself, contemplating all the things that she got to have. Really, they were all just the extension of on thing, or rather, one person: Luisa.  
Rose was pulled from her thoughts by a quiet happy squeal. It was of course, Luisa, celebrating the success of her experiment. Rose's hair was pulled back into a perfect french braid. Luisa was, after all, a perfectionist, if nothing else, and she certainly wouldn't give up. And that meant that the admittedly great result of her experiment was the culmination of about 90 minutes of work on Luisa's part. But to her, it was worth it. Damn, Rose looked hot with her hair back like that. Rose turned around to look at Luisa, for the first time that morning. Or rather, afternoon. Lots of kissing ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
